tehabridgedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
MovesLikeJagger
. No, we're not joking ]] MovesLikeJagger Also known as Whoo69 Whoo711 is a creepy as fuck abridging fanboy who spends all day masturbating to pictures of Sydsnap, masturbating to H-Games, and mastubating TheLivingTheNightmareTeam's egos. Moves and Sydsnap Because Moves is a socially awkward and retarded child who has never gotten anywhere near a girl in his life, and Sydsnap is not only a girl, but a girl who voices in abridged series, Moves is of course attracted to her in ony the most creepy stalkerish of ways. Often going on about how he "Syd-gasmed" at something or other she did. Moves and TheNightmareTeam Because Sydnsnap is not only girl who abridges stuff, but apart of a team, moves feels the need to also be apart of that team, however The Nightmare, recognizing him for what he is, refuse to let him join their ranks. So instead he is content to sit outside their group and compliment them, and praise them for everything, not matter what it is. He is their ultimate white knight, he knows it and he is proud (sadly). Moves and this wiki page It was not long before Moves discovered that someone had taken time out of their day to actually pay attention to him, and needless to say, he was not overly thrilled with the kind of attention that was payed to him. However, depressingly enough, Moves did not try to deny anything that was said about him, but instead insisted that Mattroks101 was a MLJ fanboi, only had 800 subscribers (so his opinion didn't matter) and couldn't handle Moves's Realness. Whatever that meant. Moves failed to realize that Mattroks101 had less than 800 subscribers and would never ever obtain 800 subscribers, because Mattroks is a failure at both life and abridging. And he would need to succeed at at least one of those to gain 800 subscribers. AbridgeGrumps After making an abridged series didn't go so well, Moves decided that ripping off Little Kuriboh was for abridgers and that he should move on to ripping off more popular people. So he decided to rip off Retsupurae. But Retsupurae wasn't popular to gain much attention in ripping off, so he decided to name his Retsurippoff, Abridge Grumps. This caused a hilarious shitstorm on Abridged Forums, as person after person came on to redundantly tell him it was a bad idea. Of course Moves, the forward thinker that he is, ignored them, and did it anyway. After much backlash at his Abridged Grumps on YT, Moves decided to take it down. How to troll Moves *Due to his unbelievable fanboiness, and whiteknighting, Moves can be easily trolled by simply saying that you don't like a video by TheNightmareTeamDX, specifically Sydnsnap or Jordan. *In general, voicing your honest opinion on anything abridging (provided your honest opinion doesn't agree with his) will make him not like you. *Create a wiki article on him. External Links *His youtube *His AF Profile *Moves tries to make an abridged series * Abridge Grumps (A Brand New YT Series...Except not!) Category:Abridging Fans